Frostbite Caves
|Zombies= |Unlock=A World Key or US: $4,99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before=<< |after= >>}} Frostbite Caves is a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Its new special sneak peek Piñata Parties started on January 6, 2015, with the release of the new gem premium plant Hurrikale. It introduces new zombies, such as Hunter Zombie and Dodo Rider Zombie. Frostbite Caves takes place in prehistoric times, due to the fact that the zombies in Frostbite Caves show features of the Homo Neanderthalensis. Further, it could be the last great Ice Age that took place approximately 10,000 years ago, due to the fact that the climate of this time is really cold. It appears the scene takes place at the players house in which is a homey looking cave. on the zombie side is a giant cave shaped like a zombie. The neanderthals may have died because of curiosity and fallen into the cave. The main elements of this world are sliders, chilling wind and the ambush Snowstorm. Sliders are block ices that float on tiles with water. They have a zombie hand with a finger. If a zombie comes into a slider, it will move into another lane depending on the finger pointing up or down. Chilling wind appears randomly during the battle and freezes plants. Finally, the Snowstorm is an ambush which is similar to the Sandstorm in Ancient Egypt. Zombies will come directly into a tile, even behind the slider, then continue moving. Ambushed zombies are not affected by the sliders. Besides above, there will be available plants or zombies or both that are frozen in some levels. The player can release them by using thawing plants, such as Hot Potato. There will be also a new Power Up called Power Flame is exclusive to this world. When the players plays through Frostbite Caves levels, Power Snow will be replaced with Power Flame. Game description Explore the frozen wastes of prehistory and chill out with the coolest zombies ever. Beware the winds or you plants will be frozen veggies. Levels :*: zombie that does not always appear ": Conveyor-belt levels Brain Busters Snowstorm Strike Snowstorm Strike is the exclusive Brain Buster with the conveyor-belt. In this Brain Buster, most of zombies will come via ambushes rather than enter the lawn on foot. The ambush zombies are much more dangerous than normal levels, some even go to the third column. Otherwise, no sun is given. Its level is currently Day 8. Special Delivery Special Delivery once again appears in this world. It is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via it. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. Starting from Big Wave Beach, most of its levels are featuring new plants. Its levels are currently Days 3, 5, and 10. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded is a regular Brain Buster with the plants chosen, and the player has to use them to defeat the zombies. Starting from Dark Ages, its levels will always feature a premium plant. Its level is currently Day 14. Save Our Seeds In the Save Our Seeds levels, the player has to protect the endangered plants marked by a striped tile and his or her house too. If the player lets one of them be eaten by the zombies or disappear in some way, he or she will lose. Otherwise, it is a regular level, which the player can choose the plants to protect the endangered ones. Its level is currently Day 15, where there are the endangered Pepper-pults. Last Stand Last Stand is a Brain Buster that gives the player a huge a amount of sun and some Plant Food before starting the level. However, the player cannot choose plants that do not cost sun (except Hot Potato), sun-producing plants and some certain plants (However, this rarely happens). After choosing, the player will be able to plant plants with instant recharge to set up his or her defense before starting the battle. Its level is currently Day 12. Gallery Frostbite Caves2.png|Logo. 2.JPG Capture1.JPG Capture.JPG Weasel.jpeg|Promotial ad for Part 2 featuring Snow Weasels Videos Plant vs. Zombies Frostbite Cave Part 1 Dev Diary Plants vs. Zombies Frostbite Caves Part 1 Coming Soon-2 Music Frostbite Cave Theme Frostbite Caves Demonstration Mini-Game Frostbite Caves Ultimate Battle Walkthrough :See Frostbite Caves/Walkthrough. Trivia *It is the second world to be based on a snowy world and the second world to have "Frostbite" in the name, the first for both being Frostbite Falls. *Dark Ages, Big Wave Beach and Frostbite Caves are currently the only worlds that are divided in parts. *It is one of the two worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time with two environmental objects, the other being the Dark Ages. They are the wind and the blocks that move zombies to other lanes. *Frostbite Caves is the first world whose lawn mowers are animated while being idle. ** They are also the first lawn mowers to be animals. *Its levels' format is very similar to Big Wave Beach. * It also uses the zombie groans from Big Wave Beach and Player's House. *The Ultimate battle song is remixed version of Dark Ages and slight touch of Far Future with additional Prehistoric sound and instruments. *If there are any frozen zombies left throughout the level, they will die automatically once the level ends. *So far, this is the only world to introduce an exclusive powerup which is Power Flame. Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Locations